


Dia dos Namorados

by AsdeEspadas



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsdeEspadas/pseuds/AsdeEspadas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Dia dos Namorados

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AltenVantas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/gifts).



Dia dos namorados... Não é realmente uma data que eu aprecie muito.

Eu sei que muita gente diz isso, a maioria alega que não quer presente e que acha idiota ajudar o capitalismo nessa obrigatoriedade de comprar alguma coisa, como se afeição pudesse ser medida pela sua capacidade de gastar dinheiro para agradar a pessoa que você alega amar, mas... Não é o meu caso.

Eu apenas não tenho ninguém. Ano vem, ano vai, e eu continuo aqui. Eu e meu gato, meu gato e eu. Eu sou o tio dos gatos na minha família... Ou seria se não vivêssemos em um mundo que só as mulheres são ofendidas e acusadas de estarem fazendo alguma coisa errada quando chegam a uma certa idade solteiras e adotam um gato como companhia.

Está vendo? É por isso que eu odeio o dia dos namorados, me faz pensar demais e eu não sirvo pra filosofar. Pensar demais tira o sorriso do meu rosto... E eu preciso sorrir. Sorrir é o que me resta.

Por isso eu me forço a mostrar um sorriso amável quando finalmente chega a minha vez na fila para comprar o meu café... A minha frente um menu especial mostra uma bebida especial de café com morango, cor-de-rosa e com um coração feito na espuma, e é exatamente o que eu peço, só porque é bonitinho. Nem tudo no dia dos namorados tem de ser para aqueles que acharam sua outra metade, não é? Solteiros podem apreciar as bebidas temáticas.

O olhar da barista, que é uma moça jovem e em treinamento, passa por minha mão direita quando coloco o dinheiro no balcão e ela quase pula de susto. É normal, acontece muito, tenho certeza que os outros funcionários esqueceram propositalmente de mencionar que tem um cliente regular cuja mão direita é feita só de ossos. Não são ossos de verdade, claro, eu na verdade sou um milagre da tecnologia, mas ninguém precisa saber disso.

Toda a minha aparência é diferente do padrão. Meus cabelos são naturalmente ruivos, em tom alaranjado, e longos o suficiente para passar um pouco dos ombros. Eu mantenho as pontas em um tom de rosa pastel. Eu sou um pouco mais pálido que os americanos, mas em parte é porque tem uma grossa camada de maquiagem no meu rosto, isso sem nem falar no delineador que tornam os meus olhos verdes mais chamativos ou no desenho de uma lágrima na minha bochecha direita. Sou como um pierrô vivo.

— Pode ficar com o troco.

Ofereço ao ver a jovem a minha frente parecer pálida e sem graça por encarar, murmurando qualquer coisa que suponho que deveria ser um agradecimento. Aguardo por minha bebida e me retiro da cafeteria logo em seguida. Que pena... Mais uma que se assusta com a minha mão.

E é por isso que eu estou sozinho. As pessoas tem medo de mim a partir do momento que olham para essa mão, então se vissem o que tem por baixo das roupas seria ainda pior. Tenho que me conformar que ninguém jamais mostrará interesse em mim.

É um pensamento bem triste. E mesmo assim eu o engulo e tento sufoca-lo com esse café absurdamente doce enquanto sigo o meu caminho para o trabalho... Que é outra coisa que costuma assustar as pessoas: Eu sou embalsamador. Não, eu não sou bizarro. Alguém tem que deixar os mortos bonitos para que as pessoas possam ter a melhor visão de seus entes queridos antes de irem para debaixo da terra.

Entro na velha casa de aparência vitoriana que fica bem no início do cemitério; esse lugar parece algo digno da Família Addams morar... O térreo é a casa funerária, serve para atender clientes, preparar os velórios e tudo mais, mas o andar superior é realmente a casa de alguém. A casa do meu chefe. Com os cabelos platinados e os olhos intensamente azuis, as roupas de azul brilhante e dourado, ele quase parece deslocado em um lugar como esse, colorido demais para um ambiente sombrio e fúnebre... Engana bem as pessoas.

Lanius Tenebreae, porque sim, esse é mesmo o sobrenome dele, combina perfeitamente com o ambiente em que ele vive. A alma dele é sombria e dizem que ele traz azar a qualquer pessoa que se aproxima demais. Mesmo assim ele está saindo com irmãos gêmeos. Ruivos, bombeiros... É, a vida dele parece um maldito livro pornô. A minha? Pessoas tremendo de medo só de ver a minha mão.

Morro de inveja sim, mas quem pode me culpar? Quase me dói vê-lo todo contente com não um, mas dois buquês de rosas vermelhas que acabou de receber e que dá pra ver de longe que não foram entregues para enfeitar um velório. Sorrio para ele ao me aproximar, trocamos amenidades, antes que o olhar dele se torne um pouco mais sério.

— Vai ter muito trabalho hoje, Hjalmar. Outra obra do Corvo...

Ele parece preocupado, mas eu apenas abro um sorriso. O Corvo é um Serial Killer que apareceu uns 3 ou 4 anos atrás... Ele não apenas mata suas vítimas, ele transforma seus corpos em esculturas sombrias. A primeira vítima dele teve as costas e o peito abertos; com a carne das costas ele criou asas, ele a deixou ajoelhada em um lugar público, segurando o próprio coração entre as mãos estendidas, com flores no buraco aberto no peito.

Cada corpo desde então tem uma aparência diferente. As vítimas tem idades diferentes, gêneros diferentes, características físicas diferentes... Ricos ou pobres, alvos de alto ou baixo risco. Não há um padrão identificável, então a polícia continua não tendo ideia do que esperar. Qualquer pessoa poderia ser um alvo em potencial do Corvo.

— Vou dar o meu melhor para que mais uma família possa se despedir adequadamente de seu ente querido.

Garanto antes de me encaminhar para a porta que leva ao porão da casa, meu espaço de trabalho. Minha sala é fria, iluminada apenas artificialmente, e o corpo de meu mais novo amigo me espera na mesa. Retiro o lençol de cima e contemplo quem é a vítima por um momento antes de pegar a ficha dele. Eu reconheço esse nome...

É um repórter. Um bem corajoso, ou bem burro, depende do seu ponto de vista. Ele é do tipo que falava muitas coisas ruins do Corvo, não é o tipo de atenção que você quer atrair... Mas eu sei que isso não é obra do Corvo. Será que o legista da polícia sabe? Porque o Corvo nunca iria atrás de uma vítima tão óbvia, eu sei quais são os motivos dele para caçar e aquele ali não era uma presa dele. Mas eu sei exatamente quem foi que fez, eu reconheço o trabalho.

Sabe quando entramos em uma galeria de arte apenas com obras famosas e podemos descobrir quem é o pintor só de olhar? Eu tenho esse dom com corpos. Eu reconheço o trabalho do Corvo... E o trabalho da alma gêmea dele, que a polícia ainda não sabe que existe. Isso na minha mesa? Penso nisso como um presente que Hannibal Lecter daria de presente a Clarice no dia dos namorados. Porque sim, O Corvo é Clarice. Cabe a cada um imaginar como será o Hannibal dele.

A cavidade torácica do jornalista foi aberta por completo, os órgãos não estão presentes, removidos com precisão cirúrgica. O espaço está vazio no momento, mas acredito que quando foi encontrado devia ter algo no espaço. Preciso preencher para manter volume, pois se eu apenas fechá-lo não terá o efeito desejado. Ele tem de parecer estar apenas dormindo quando for colocado no caixão.

Coloco minha playlist de **The Veronicas** para tocar e começo a trabalhar pacientemente. Eu gosto muito do meu trabalho, eu sei que muita gente não entende isso, mas tudo bem. Eu desisti há muito tempo de ser compreendido por pessoas normais, então eu apenas aceito que só eu me entendo, e é tudo o que eu preciso. Não vejo o tempo passar enquanto trabalho e quando meu turno termina já é tarde.

Saio do porão depois de organizar e fechar tudo. Normalmente eu me despediria de Lanius, mas tenho quase certeza que ele não está em casa. Se eu tivesse dois bombeiros só pra mim? Não sairia da minha cama no dia dos Namorados. Suspiro, me encaminhando para a saída, usando a minha cópia da chave para sair, conferindo meu celular no caminho até os portões de entrada. Nenhuma mensagem, nenhuma chamada perdida... Eu não sou muito popular. Meus poucos amigos estão ocupados hoje.

Não me sinto no humor para ir direto pra casa... E estou com fome. Então decido passar em uma pizzaria que tem no caminho e pegar uma pra levar para casa, porque eu odeio cozinhar e não posso viver de miojo. Na verdade, se Hannibal e Clarice desconfiassem que eu como tanta porcaria eu teria de ouvir uma bronca...

Quando finalmente chego em casa faço carinho no Salem, meu gato preto vira-latas que vem me recepcionar na porta, e vou até a cozinha. Lavo a mão, corto duas fatias de pizza e coloco em um prato, depois vou para o quarto. Termino a primeira fatia antes de ir para o banho... E embora seja rápido em me lavar a parte de tirar a maquiagem e tudo mais é sempre difícil. E eu odeio.

Assim como odeio me olhar no espelho quando termino. Eu me enrolo na toalha como se com isso pudesse evitar encarar meu corpo coberto de metal. Eu pareço um daqueles robôs de filme de ficção cientifica que usam uma aparência humana... Só que o lado direito da minha **skin** de humano derreteu do lado direito. Não sou algo bonito de ver. Retiro meu olho de vidro e deixo-o em um frasco, flutuando em uma substância que deve limpá-lo adequadamente.

Tendo certeza que não tem mais maquiagem cobrindo meu lado direito, revelando minha pele queimada e coberta de cicatrizes entre as várias placas de metal, decido que está suficientemente bom e volto para o quarto, onde visto meu pijama antes de pegar meu notebook e meu prato com a pizza. Como a segunda fatia fria mesmo, enquanto acesso um fórum sobre O Corvo. Alguém sempre acaba vazando fotos das vítimas novas... E essas pessoas devem estar teorizando sobre esse novo corpo que veio sem a pena de corvo que é a assinatura d’O Corvo.

Encontro facilmente as fotos do jornalista. Ele foi colocado em uma igreja abandonada, de pé em frente ao altar, completamente nu. Os braços abertos, as mãos com as palmas para cima, sustentando pratos contendo alguma coisa. Precisei dar zoom nas fotos para identificar o que havia em cada prato. De um lado uma caneta, do outro a língua do repórter.

E agora sei o que está enfiado no corpo do repórter: jornal. Não preciso dar zoom para saber que provavelmente são todas as coisas que ele já publicou sobre o Corvo na vida, inclusive páginas arrancadas de um livro. Tem muita gente escrevendo sobre O Corvo, idiotas tentando ganhar fama e dinheiro em cima dele. Vindo de algum Psiquiatra talvez eu até desse alguma credibilidade, mas um jornalista? Só serve para isso mesmo. Decoração.

Os olhos dele estão cobertos com uma faixa, então imagino que a posição dele deva representar de alguma forma a Justiça. Existem muitas formas de Justiça... A dos homens, a de Deus e até a do Diabo. É justo que o repórter usasse O Corvo para ganhar dinheiro? Não. Ele pagou o preço por essa fama. Mas eu imagino que não tenha sido esse o motivo desse assassinato, ou não teria sido feito no Dia dos Namorados. Acho que a lição aqui seria mais como... “As suas palavras feriram o Corvo, e não posso permitir que ninguém magoe o meu amor”.

Amor talvez seja uma palavra forte... Eu não tenho certeza se meu “Hannibal” é capaz de amar. Sei que minha Clarice é loucamente apaixonada; O Corvo tem coração e é um bem grande, mas a pessoa ao lado dele talvez não tenha. Eu não saberia dizer ao certo.

Suspiro, continuando a observar as fotos. Elas me causam sensações fortes e estranhas... Sim, eu acho bonito. Eu nunca disse que era normal, me recordo de ter alegado o oposto. Posso sentir o calor em minha pele, aquele formigar de excitação, e até movo o meu quadril algumas vezes... Mas eu não me toco.

Eu odeio o meu corpo. Eu detesto me tocar, eu não sinto prazer com isso. Eu não costumo pensar em sexo, embora sim, eu seja capaz de ter meus momentos de excitação... É quase como se o prazer ficasse apenas dentro da minha cabeça. Não sei se isso faz sentido para outras pessoas ou se apenas eu sou assim, nunca me importei em saber, afinal... Eu vou ficar sozinho para sempre mesmo, então que diferença faz?

O que finaliza o meu momento é o miado do meu celular... O meu toque de mensagem. Busco pelo aparelho e abro o Discord, nada surpreso ao ver quem me mandava mensagem, mas bastante surpreso com o conteúdo.

>>Passei suas fanfics sobre O Corvo para um amigo meu... Ele quer conhecer você. Que tal um café amanhã?  
  


Momento estranho para que o próprio Corvo esteja me mandando uma mensagem, ainda mais com uma proposta dessas, mas sempre tive a impressão que ele quer achar alguém para mim... E nunca me lembrei de contar a ele que antes de me tornar essa coisa horrível eu só saia com mulheres. Mas talvez um café e um novo amigo não me façam mal.

>> Só escolher qual cafeteria e o horário. Estarei lá.

Ele envia o horário e o endereço e eu coloco meu despertador. Talvez meu Dia dos Namorados não tenha sido tão ruim assim. Talvez o próximo seja melhor...


End file.
